capturedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character: Silvan Orion Stirps
Age: 22 Gender: Male Region: Atharnn (Mutant) ( Northern village, close to the woodlands ) Genetic change/power: Plant/Wood manipulation Soul colour: Dark purple. Political Views: Mutant, Rengade ( against both sides ) Profession: Farmer Group: None Summed up phrase: Plant-Growing Loner Appearance: Silvan is reasonably tall ( around 6'2" - 6"3' ) with medium length blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. He normally wearing shorts and a vest as the cold does not bother him. He wears a small silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand. The ring holds a small purple pearl and was given to him on the day he left. He has a fairly atheltic build and quite pale skin. He wears large boots at all times. Personality: Perferring to be alone than in the company of others, he is very withdrawn and reclusive. He keeps people at a distance, pushing them further away as time passes. He finds large groups and lots of noise annoying, and at times scary. Though he does not choose to take a side in the major conflict his freedom would tip the scales heavily in that sides favour if it came to a choice. He lives for himself, and himself alone. He is well known in his little village, but none know him well. He struggles to make any kind of bond with other humans, leaving himself in the company of animals if he could. Backstory: Silvan grew up in the cold northern lands of Chaeron, being isolated in his village he was not content, striving to move onto bigger things he moved south leaving his family and long-term girlfriend behind.After months of attempting to adjust to the bustle of a more urban life Silvan found basic employment and settled to the fast moving community, although it wasn't long until he longed for the isolation again. He began by moving to the outskirts of the place he was working, but when the longing grew more and more he had to quit his job and move deeper into the circle. He was 18 when the incident occured, living in a small township near the larger of the lakes. people spoke of a boy who could lift the unliftable. Silvan dismissed this as nonsense, surely nobody especially not a child could wield such power, continuing to move from village to village he travelled not really settling. He wandered, a drifter among the rumours of more and more people exhibiting these 'powers'. 3 months after the area was quarantined Silvan fell ill, the local doctor had travelled with him to the urban hub to get treatment, upon his recovery he was placed under watch for a while before he was allowed to leave again. Making his home in the small village bordering on a vast expanse of woodland. The locals had many names for the village, Silvan preferred to call it Lignum. It was a short time after settling there, he had been trying to make a small flower patch grow, after weeks of nothing happening, he began to believe it would never grow, that he should replace his flowers with wheat or corn. He willed the flowers to grow and reluctantly they did. He kept this a secret from the village for as long as he could, his abilities made him very tired and weak. More than that, there were stories of people who were 'Different' being taken. He wondered what it was like outside of the circle, but he would not risk capture just to find out.